Demum Exspira
by L. Tenfoy
Summary: La vida en el mundo mágico nunca fue fácil. Las brujas y hechiceros siempre han estado expuestos a las ironías de la vida y del poder que la magia les confiere. Dos palabras, un hechizo, el desenlace más desastroso en la vida de un mago, de Draco Malfoy.


_Este es el primer fic que subo a lo cual me tiene de nervios desde la cabeza a la punta de mis pies. Ojalá y les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo._

 **Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Despertó. La habitación era iluminada por los intensos rayos del sol que se colaban por la rendija de la ventana más cercana a la cama. Todo en la habitación le parecía extraño. Él se sentía extraño, su cuerpo chirriaba con cada movimiento que daba. Sus músculos, en una silenciosa súplica le pedían que dejara de moverse. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia de su entorno y de sí mismo, y entonces se preguntó ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, ¿Qué había sucedido para sentirse de esa manera?

Ignorando a su dolorido cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo, necesitaba tener el control de algo, aunque ese algo fuera su destrozado cuerpo, pero al ver su reflejo... nada, su perfecta y pálida piel no había cambiado ni un ápice, el cabello rubio platino tenía el mismo brillo de siempre, su perfilado rostro, su labios, sus ojos. Todo era perfectamente normal, y sin embargo, el malestar de su cuerpo se negaba a disminuir. Su rostro fue desfigurado por la expresión de desconcierto que pronto dio paso al miedo, uno profundo y latente que se deslizaba por cada poro de su piel, le invadía y que rápidamente se hacía parte de él. Se sentía desnudo, el desconcierto que reflejaba su mirada era casi doloroso. Caminó dando vueltas a la habitación, esperando esclarecer alguno de los hechos que le habían llevado a ese lugar, en ese momento y con un dolor invisible que recorría cada célula de su ser.

Sus pies se movían rítmicamente guiándolo por cada rincón de la habitación, sin atreverse a salir de las cuatro paredes que en ese momento eran su mundo. Revisó la cama de caoba oscura que estaba vestida con unas exquisitas sábanas de seda color crema, los muebles de gran tamaño que parecían más viejos que la construcción misma, que, a pesar de su estado deplorable, conservaba el aura de la antigua elegancia que seguramente había poseído es sus mejores años. Volvió a recostarse en la cama con el cuerpo un poco menos dolorido, lo que le permitió percatarse del incómodo objeto que hacia presión en su espalda baja. Tomó la piececilla de madera y la sostuvo en sus manos apreciando cada detalle; era un pequeño libro perfectamente tallado en el que se apreciaba una imponente serpiente, ésta, se movía lentamente, tratando a toda costa de enrollarse en el libro, consumirlo y al final poseerlo e iniciar todo el proceso de nuevo. El muchacho se sintió extasiado al ver aquella imagen, su mirada se perdió en una pared de la habitación, y por un efímero instante olvidó todo lo que le atormentaba, se dedicó a pensar lo fascinante que era la magia y la sintió recorriendo su cuerpo. Se colgó la figurilla en su cuello y un calor familiar recorrió sus extremidades.

Escuchó un ruido que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, rápidamente se escabulló hacia uno de los armarios de la habitación y se escondió detrás de él. No estaba seguro de que esperar en ese lugar extraño, todo parecía confuso y el ocultarse de cualquier persona, amiga o enemiga, parecía lo más sensato en ese momento.

-No te servirá de nada esconderte, sal de ahí, por favor.

-¿Snape? ¿Dónde está mi madre? Yo estaba con mi ella, la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo y de pronto todo se nublo... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Severus le miró con rostro aquejumbrado.

-Te dejó esto. Ahora no puedo hacer más por ti...Y, Draco, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Severus Snape salió de la habitación sin permitir al muchacho decir nada más. Draco estaba más solo y confundido que nunca, así que miró la carta que su antiguo profesor de pociones le había dado; era un sobre de tonos dorados en el que se leía su nombre escrito con tinta negra y letras trazadas con una pequeña, apretada y fina letra. No tenía remitente, así que abrió desesperadamente el sobre y sacó una hoja de pergamino que poseía un delicioso aroma a caramelo y chocolate, lo acercó a su nariz para captar mejor el aroma y comenzó a leer.

 _Draco._

 _No se cuando vayas a leer esto, espero que sea pronto. Todo es muy confuso, aún no entiendo cómo fue que el profesor Snape accedió a ayudarnos, pero gracias a Merlín que lo hizo. Se que nuestro último encuentro no fue el más agradable y menos ahora que Bellatrix está al tanto de nuestra relación. No pienses que esto está siendo difícil sólo para ti, he tenido que enfrentar a Harry y a Ron y ha sido un desastre, se que van a perdonarme, somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Creo que le va resultar más complicado a Ron, pero lo logrará. Esto está siendo muy complicado, ambos lo sabíamos desde que decidimos empezar lo nuestro hace más de 1 año siendo Myrtle la única testigo de ello, pero debemos ser fuertes. Se que muchas veces puedo ser mandona y un poco histérica pero es porque me preocupo por ti. Vivo cada día de mi vida esperando no escuchar en las noticias que has muerto o peor aún, que te han capturado.A pesar de todo, debes saber que te amo, nunca había sentido algo tan especial con nadie, quizás creía sentirlo, pero no era así. Lo que provocas en mí es el nivel de magia más grande que existe, me llenas en todos los sentidos con tus bromas sarcásticas, tus pláticas siempre interesantes, y el ánimo que proporcionas a mi ser que me ayuda a seguir adelante. En los últimos meses esto se ha reducido mucho por la guerra, pero si de algo estoy segura es que pronto esto acabara y tú y yo al fin podremos estar juntos sin ninguna barrera y aunque la hubiera se que me acompañaras y lucharemos contra todo, siempre lo hemos hecho. No se cuando podamos volver a vernos, mientras tanto haré todo lo posible por mantenerme con vida, espero que tú hagas lo mismo._

 _Te extraña, Hermione._

Esto debía ser una broma.Sí, seguramente eso era, una vil y terrible jugada de alguno de sus amigos. Porque, ¿Granger y él? ¿Juntos? ¿Sin intentar asesinarse a cada segundo? No podía ser verdad. Además eso significaría que los mortifagos, y en especial su tía estarían rastreándolo para asesinarlo y Draco no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a ellos, no era un gryffindor, menos aún para arriesgrse por la cabeza de arbusto, eso era imposible.

Necesitaba salir, descubrir la verdad de todo lo que estaba sucedienso. Un sonoro click se hizo presente en el corredor cuando el joven muchacho salió de la habitación en la que llevaba, Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo, dio dos pasos hacia el frente y salió al corredor; estaba hecho de piedra caliza en tonalidades grises, cada dos metros de distancia una antorcha adornaba el pasillo y lo hacía menos sombrío. Caminó durante varias horas, abriendo puertas y observando habitaciones que le pudiesen dar una pista de donde estaba, sin embargo, su misión fue un total fracaso. Regresó a su habitación y se encontró con una charola rebosante de alimentos, gesto que su estómago agradeció, sin dudarlo un instante, engulló los deliciosos platillos. No tenía idea de la hora que era y poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron para entrar al mundo de los sueños, en el único que Draco siempre se había sentido seguro...

 _-¿Por qué demonios eres tan terca, Granger? Est_ _ás_ _matándome_ _con tus tonterías, yo no necesito estudiar, mi talento es innato, ya deberías saberlo._

 _-Maldito arrogante,estúpido_ _e gocéntrico, así no vas a conseguir nada más que desprecio de la gente y un Troll en tu_ _s EXTASIS_

 _-Granger, por si no lo recuer_ _das te conseguí a ti. Además,_ _¡FALTA UN AÑO PARA LOS EXTASIS!_

 _-¡Pero eso no impide que te prepares para ellos!_

 _\- De acuerdo, estoy harto de esto, tengo que irme._

 _-¡Ahora me estás evadiendo, ni siquiera pienses en irte_ _,_ _Draco Malfoy!_

 _-Realmente no se que te vi, Snape no tiene nada que envidiarle con ese humor que cargas. Mira, ya me cansé de pelear, te parece una tregua- lanzó con voz insinuante_

 _-¿Qué tipo de tregua?- Hermione tenía la sensación de estar entrando en la boca del lobo, o lo que era peor, de la serpiente._

 _Draco la tomó de la cintura y_ _juntó_ _sus rostros hasta casi estar pegados- Tomaré tus tontos horarios de estudio,y los respetaré, casi siempre, sólo si tú te relajas un poco y..._

 _La besó. Lentamente, sin prisas, saboreando cada parte de su boca,_ _golpeándole con ls palabras sordas que no se permitiría decir en voz alta,en_ _ese momento se sintió en el paraíso, sabiendo que tenía a la mejor persona del mundo, sinti_ _éndose_ _e_ _n otro universo,_ _acarició_ _los desordenados_ _rizos_ _de la castaña, baj_ _ó_ _a su cuello donde depositó un reguero de besos. La miró a los ojos con mirada penetrante y le regaló una sonrisa única y tan íntima, que sólo Hermione Granger la había conocido._

Draco despertó de golpe, gotas de sudor caían por su frente y una sensación de vacío lo consumió. Había sido un sueño, no, una pesadilla era el término más adecuado. En definitiva, él no podía estar enamorado de Hermione Granger, ni dedicarle esa mirada que a nadie más le había dedicado, ni besarla de ese modo, ya no pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que su vida le importase. Era una completa ridiculez. La siguiente vez que viera a Snape tendría una plática muy seria, claro que sí, no podía castigarle de esa manera tan retorcida...

* * *

Pasaron días y noches enteras en las que Draco Malfoy tenía sueños con Hermione Granger. El encierro y la falta de comunicación humana le estaban volviendo loco. No lograba discernir de la realidad y sus alucinaciones. La maraña de cabello castaño, el delicioso aroma a caramelo y chocolate y el recuerdo de una piel cálida y tersa lo seguían a todas partes. Estaba muriendo, siendo consumido por el fantasma de la más terca gryffindor que él hubiera conocido. La amaba y la odiaba en partes iguales, no toleraba la idea de que siempre estuviera en su mente, carcomiendo su corazón hasta dejarlo vacío, sin embargo, en los momentos en los que ella desaparecía le pedía a gritos que regresase. Su mente y su corazón se fundían en una serie de recuerdos sin concordancia en los que a veces dañaba a Granger diciendo algo hiriente y otros en los que la besaba con pasión desbordada tratando de hacer de sus almas una sola. Draco vivía sin vivir, se sentía muerto sin estarlo y amaba a Hermione mientras la repudiaba. Su vida se iba apagando poco a poco, su piel se volvió traslúcida como la de un fantasma, comía mecánicamente cada que los alimentos aparecían en su mesita de noche, se duchaba y dormía, pero su mente se atrofiaba más y más después del día 42 de encierro.

Curiosamente, y por los mandatos del destino, en el día 75, un estallido interrumpió la primera alucinación del día del muchacho, permaneció quieto y silencioso como había aprendido en sus primeros años de vida, escuchando cada sonido del exterior. Y entonces... lo escuchó, la fría y desquiciada voz de Bellatrix Lestrange invadió el ambiente.

-Sabías que esto iba ocurrir,Severus. No debiste ayudar al muchacho y a su zorra. Pero sabes qué, es lo mejor para mí, siempre le advertí a mi señor que no eras de fiar. Aunque debo admitir que con lo de Potter ya era más que suficiente para ganarse la muerte.

-Mi querida Bella, siempre fuiste tan inteligente para algunas cosas, sin embargo, eres completamente inútil para otras. Adelante, has lo que tengas que hacer, si es que lo consigues.

 _-_ Oh no, Severus, sólo he tenido la consideración contigo para que seas testigo de un precioso espectáculo, el Señor Tenebroso quiere tener una charla contigo en privado, además, ya que Draco está muerto para ver esto...

Al fin Bellatrix habías conseguido verdadera atención por parte de Severus, por lo cual la mortifaga, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver la cara de estupefacción de su ex compañero.

\- Recuerdas a la señorita Granger, supongo, una asquerosa sangre sucia que se atrevió a profanar a la antigua familia Black al enredarse con uno de sus descendientes- Su mirada se volvió fría y descolocada

-Si, tal vez la recuerde- Severus regreso a su actitud impertérrita.

-Es una pena. Hoy al fin, después de tanto meses de búsqueda, encontré a esta aberración de la naturaleza y morirá, no sin antes darle lo que se merece...¡ _CRUCIO_!

El grito fue desgarrador. Caló hasta los huesos de Draco y por fin se decidió a ver el bulto humano que estaba en el piso. No era la Hermione de sus recuerdos, con su mirada feliz y mandona, esta muchacha tenía el cabello más horrible que el de la propia Bellatrix, su sonrisa era inexistente y estaba más delgada de los que nadie la hubiese visto jamás. La imagen fue perturbadora para Draco, tanto, que tuvo que recurrir a la piececilla de madera de su cuello y la sostuvo firmemente entre sus dedos. El libro que había permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado, por fin decidió abrirse, una luz plateada salió de él y atravesó a el rubio como si lo hubiese esperado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente en dirección a la serpiente que reposaba plácidamente en el libro,y entonces pudo recordar; habían sido los meses más felices de su vida al lado de la persona menos imaginada. Y luego llegó el dolor, del dolor de haber tenido a Hermione con él, el dolor de no poder protegerla en ese momento y que todo fuese a terminar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, era demasiada información que procesar en escasos segundos, y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó...

* * *

-Levántate, Malfoy. ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué? ¿Potter?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto toda mi vida pero…Si de verdad sientes algo por ella, sálvala, llévala a algún lugar donde esté segura, y si la Orden gana esta batalla nos veremos luego.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?

Pero la explicación de Harry no fue necesaria. Miles de luces invadían todo el lugar, dando un efecto de fuegos artificiales. La Orden del Fenix peleaba valientemente contra los mortífagos que acompañaban a Bellatrix. El techo del lugar empezaba a ceder y los finos muebles habían sido reducido a astillas y polvo. Gritos desesperados e insultos danzaban al compás de la melodía armónica de la muerte. Dentro de tal caos, Draco distinguió al bulto que había observado antes de desmayarse.

Hermione.

Instintivamente se levantó del suelo,tomó la varita que Harry le ofrecía y salió disparado en busca de la sabelotodo, su sabelotodo. Lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, parecía que todo ese tiempo hubiese estado practicando para la batalla, desarmó a varios mortífagos, y por poco asesina a otro que apuntaba a Hermione. Finalmente, llegó a donde la castaña y la tomó en sus brazos; se veía más hermosa que nunca, aún con sus kilos de menos, su cabello enmarañado y las cicatrices de la guerra, le pareció lo más perfecto que hubiese visto jamás. Una rebelde lágrima se deslizó por su rostro al ver su delicado brazo "MUDBLOOD" podía leerse en él. Acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró:

-Ennervate

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, el tiempo se detuvo y sólo eran Draco y Hermione, mirándose como si se acabasen de conocer pero se entendieran a la perfección.

-Malfoy, te he extrañado.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Granger.

-Al parecer no es momento para charlas.

-Tienes razón, es mejor irnos.

-¿Irnos?, ¿Estas bromeando cierto?

-Estás herida, no voy a permitir que pelees.

-Después de esto podré descansar, no voy a abandonar a mis amigos, son también mi familia. Draco, por solo esta vez, ¿podrías hacerme caso?

-Si fueras cualquier otra persona no te lo permitiría, pero tenias que se la perfecta gryffindor, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

Habían pasado horas desde el comienzo de la batalla y todos parecían agotados. La Orden luchaba fervientemente contra los mortifagos, todo parecía estar en el punto culminante, podía percibirse en el aire el olor a cuerpos quemados y a azufre. El sudor caía por la cara de ambos bandos y desesperadamente buscaban vencer en el duelo. Draco ocupaba la mitad de sus energías observando a Hermione y la otra mitad tratando de no morir el mismo. En un pequeño instante tres mortífagos se aglomeraron alrededor de él y el rubio se distrajo de su primera y más importante tarea.

-Vaya, vaya, es Draco Malfoy, el asqueroso traidor a la sangre, ¿sabes lo que le paso a tu querida madre por tus actos? Sufrió mucho si es lo que te preocupa.

-¡Expulso!- Draco lanzó el hechizo rabiosamente contra los mortífagos, jamás en su vida había sentido el estado de frenesí en el que se encontraba.

-¡Hermione!

El rubio volvió su mirada en dirección a cuestión de segundos se encontraba al lado de ella. Hermione había caído al suelo luego de una potente maldición. El cerebro de Draco había dejado de funcionar. Todo a su alrededor le era ajeno, solo podía concentrarse en la chica.

-Draco, todo va a estar bien, corre, ayuda a los otros.

-No digas tonterías, mujer, te llevaré conmigo,AHORA.

Una pequeña y confidencial sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de la castaña,quien abrazó al hombre que había amado intensamente desde hacía meses, y por fin sintió que estaba donde debía. Eso era vida, y era suya. Sabía las consecuencias de la maldición _demum exspirat,_ que, cuando alguien era víctima de varios cruciatus y lo sumaba al primero, daba como resultado la maldición asesina, añadiendo a esta el dolor insoportable de los últimos minutos de vida. _L_ o único que Hermione deseaba en ese momento era pasar su último instante en la Tierra con su mayor felicidad, y así lo hizo.

-Draco, te amo.

Y en su última exhalación de vida, Hermione Granger dijo las palabras más honestas que sus labios hubiesen pronunciado...

* * *

-¡Debiste decírmelo desde que llegué aquí, no ahora que ya no hay nada que hacer!

-No podía hacerlo, Draco. Le prometí a tu madre protegerte, y así lo hice. Sin varita, sin recuerdos y sin Granger, te mantuve a salvo durante varios meses.

-¡Me quitaste los recuerdos de más de 14 meses! ¡Estaba volviéndome loco! Me diste la estúpida carta de Granger y estaba aún más confundido.

-Loco pero con vida, recuérdalo siempre, muchacho. Sí, lo hice, porque sentí pena de no darte una oportunidad de que recordarás tu relación con Granger. Aún así lo conseguiste y es algo que me sorprende, no es fácil engañar a mi hechizo.

-Siempre fui bueno en oclumancia y en controlar mi mente.

-Lamento lo de Granger, pero lo superarás, Draco. Ahora, si no hay más reproches que hacer, me retiro. Puedes usar este lugar cuanto tiempo quieras, el ala de la izquierda está intacta.

Y así, por segunda vez, Severus Snape dejó sólo a Draco,pero ya sin la confusión pasada, ésta, había sido reemplazada por el dolor más intenso que Draco hubiese experimentado. Hermione Granger no sólo había muerto, se había llevado una parte de Draco que no regresaría a él, le había arrebatado la posibilidad de un futuro feliz a su lado, le había dejado completamente solo en un mundo nuevo que tendría que enfrentar por su propia cuenta. Desde ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que no volvería a amar a nadie con la intensidad de su amor por Granger. Volvía a ser el orgulloso Malfoy, ese que no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir, ese que, sin embargo, se moría por dentro por volver a ser su suave piel, su enmarañado cabello o sus finos labios, ese, que en el fondo daría todo lo que tenía por escuchar a la mandona y tozuda Hermione Granger.

Hoy,su mundo se venía abajo. Hoy comenzaba su nueva vida...

* * *

 _Y aquí se termina esta pequeña historia, espero que no deseen matarme después de esto. Mi primera intención era terminar con Draco, pero mi corazón no pudo con tanto y la historia cambió un poco. Tal y como le decía a mi amiga hace unas horas: Mi instinto maternal me lo dijo._

 _Si les gustó la historia me encantaría que me ayudaran con un review y si no les gusto, también. Todas las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, espero poder escribir mil un historias más para poder seguir alimentando la sed de las dramioneras de este mundo._


End file.
